A Wedding For the Youngest
by Demon Green Wolf
Summary: When the youngest brother was getting married, his three older sisters quickly left work in order to help fix the wedding. What they didn't know was in doing so, they would meet three people they could never forget. The bride's older brothers.


20 years ago...

"Come on, guys!" A blue eyed five year old shouted excitedly as they all ran around the hospital, searching for their mother's room.

"Slow down, Bubbles! You might hurt yourself!" A seven year old redhead scolded.

"Less talking, more finding!" A six year old ravenette screamed, while opening another door. "Wrong door, next!"

"Girls, don't do that! Your dad's gonna scold you!" Robin, their baby sitter, said as they continued opening and closing doors. She was already tired from chasing them around the house to bring them there, she doesn't have enough energy to stop them in a huge hospital.

Finally, the redhead shouted, "They're here!" and the rest of them followed her in the room.

"Hello girls." Their mom, Bellum Utonium, said weakly, as they each climbed on the hospital bed and hugged her. She then looked at Robin. "I hope they weren't that much of a handful."

"Not at all. They were like little angels." Robin lied, seeing as the woman was already too tired. If Robin would tell her about the things they did to the kitchen...

Yup. Some things are better left unspoken.

Just then, John, their father, came in. He was immediately ambushed with hugs as the girls jumped out of the bed to hug him. He hugged them back before putting them on the bed. He smiled at his wife sadly.

"I'm sorry, honey. The traffic was terrible." He apologized. His wife just smiled.

"Its fine, John. My father was here earlier. He helped me get through it." She said gently, while wrapping her hands around his. He kissed her hand gently, though still looking apologetic.

"I wish I could have been there, though. This was the first time I actually missed your labor."

"I'm fine, honey. The baby's fine, too. They're just going to clean him."

"Wait!" Bubbles shouted excitedly. "Did you just say "him"?! Miss Keane told us that a boy is called "him"! Are you saying the baby's a boy?! Is it a boy?! Or is a "him" a girl?"

The adults chuckled at Bubbles' rambles. John petted her head and laughed.

"Yes, Bubbles. Its a boy. You have a new baby brother." John said lovingly.

"Yay!" Bubbles cheered. Buttercup was smirking happily, while Blossom was sulking. The adults noticed this, and were immediately worried.

"Blossom? What's wrong, honey?" John asked.

"Don't you want a brother?" Bellum asked.

"Its not about him being a brother." Blossom said slowly.

"Then why do you look like a dog ate your red bow?" Asked Robin.

"Because... I have to give all my candy to Buttercup and Bubbles!" She shouted, close to tears.

"What?" John asked, relieved that there won't be any hatred against their new family member, yet curious as to why she said that.

"Blossom said that if the baby was a boy, she'd give us all her candy from Halloween!" Buttercup cheered happily, while Blossom looked like she was gonna cry any second.

"My chocolate covered strawberry candies!" She cried out.

While the family was joking and laughing, the door opened revealing a doctor holding a baby wrapped in a soft blue blanket.

"Here you go, ma'am. A healthy baby boy." The doctor smiled.

John took the baby from the doctor's arms and looked at his face. He had brown hair and was sleeping like a peaceful angel.

"Can we see?! Can we, can we?!" Bubbles screamed excitedly, jumping up and down the bed.

"Careful!" Robin immediately shouted, picking her up before she would fall off the bed.

"Can you give him to me?" Bellum asked kindly. John smiled and gently gave him to her.

As soon as she held the baby, all the girls rushed to see him, and Robin placed Bubbles back on the bed to see their new family member.

"He's so...tiny." Buttercup said in wonder.

"He'll grow up, and soon he'll be walking and talking just like you three." John said.

"I have a question." Bubbles said. They all looked at her, silently telling her to continue.

"Why didn't the stork just give him to us in the house?" She asked.

"Yeah! And why did we have to come to the hospital? This place is for kids who got sick, and we're not sick! Right?" Buttercup asked.

"And mom, why are you on a bed? Did you get tired of waiting for the stork?" Blossom asked.

"And why did a girl in a white jacket give him to us? Did the stork have a different baby to deliver?" Bubbles asked.

The parents were a bit uncomfortable in this situation, and Robin quickly came to the rescue.

"Its because the storks only deliver babies in the hospital. Since your mom was late to ask for a delivery, she had to stay here in a special room and wait for the baby she ordered." Robin explained quickly. The two adults shot her a grateful look, thankful that they didn't have to explain the whole "birds and bees" at a young age.

"Oh." They all said at once. Then they went back to looking at the baby.

"What's his name?" Bubbles asked.

"He doesn't have a name yet, sweetie." Bellum answered gently.

"The stork didn't give him a name? That's so mean! Everyone has to have a name! Why didn't the stork name him? The stork named us, right? Why would he leave, too? Why didn't he say goodbye?" Bubbles rambled.

"Sweetheart, since the stork was in such a hurry, I guess he forgot to give him a name." Bellum said, while rocking the baby gently. "But you know, we can name him."

"Really?" They asked in unison.

"Really." John said.

"I want to name him Octi!" Bubbles suggested, while clapping happily.

"Octi?! That's a girl's name! We should name him Ultron!" Buttercup argued.

"How about Jeremiah? Or Michaelangelo?" Blossom suggested.

"We kind of already have a name for him." John said kindly.

"Awe!" They all said at once.

"So what is it?" Bubbles asked, quickly getting over it.

The two adults looked at each other, and said, "Mitch."


End file.
